Our Stories
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Mereka hanyalah perempuan dan lelaki polos yang tidak tahu kalau kini jari kelingking mereka sudah terkait dengan benang merah yang akan menuntun mereka menuju pasangan hidupnya: VOTE PAIRING! Boleh MiKai, RintoLenka, IAIO, MikiPiko, LukaGaku, RinLen, GumiGumo, atau RingLui!
1. Prolog

**-Our Stories-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, dll...**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll).**

**Summary: ****Mereka hanyalah perempuan dan lelaki polos yang tidak tahu kalau kini jari kelingking mereka sudah terkait dengan benang merah yang akan menuntun mereka menuju pasangan hidupnya.**

Em... Sebenarnya ini hanya pengenalan dulu! XD

Kenal Alice kan? Cewek gaje yang demen banget buat fict-fict Vocaloid! XD #plak

Gomen... Di chap ini ngak ada cerita! XC

.

Untuk chap selanjutnya, Vote untuk pairing! RinLen, MiKai, GumiGumo, RingLui, RintoLenka, LukaGaku, MikiPiko, IAIO! Alice akan buat setiap pairing 2 story, jadi bisa vote pakai Pair itu lagi X3

.

Jadi...

IA X IO (2)

Rin X Len (2)

Rinto X Lenka (2)

Miku X Kaito (2)

Gumi X Gumo (2)

Ring X Lui (2)

Piko X Miki (2)

Luka X Gakupo (2)

.

Alice tunggu Votenya sampai hari jumat XD

Karena Alice mau buat fictnya ._.a

.

Sekian... Mohon reviewnya! XD

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Ch 1: GumiXGumo(1) Part 1

**-Our Stories: Carrot?!-**

***Part 1: GumiGumo [First Part]***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, slight Humor**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bersebaran dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Kejang-kejang, ketawa ngakak, nangis-nangis gaje, De eL eL).**

**Summary: Mereka hanyalah perempuan dan lelaki polos yang tidak tahu kalau kini jari kelingking mereka sudah terkait dengan benang merah yang akan menuntun mereka menuju pasangan hidupnya [1]**

**Gumi, seorang gadis yang sangat menyukai wortel, tidak terima ketika Gumo membuang sebagian wortel hasil panennya. Dan darisanalah cinta mulai bersemi diantara keduanya… [2]**

"Aduh… Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan dengan wortel-wortel ini?" Batin seorang laki-laki berambut hijau lumut bergoogles sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat binggung.

"Apa kubuang saja? Tapi kan sayang…," Batinnya. Lelaki berambut hijau lumut ini tidak lain adalah Gumo Megpoid, anak sulung di keluarga Megpoid. Ia berumur lima belas tahun dan ia tinggal sendirian di rumah lama milik keluarganya.

Kini, ia baru saja diberikan sebuah kantung berisi wortel-wortel. PENUH SATU KANTUNG! Karenanya, Gumo kini binggung, akan ia apakan wortel-wortel tersebut? Ia sempat berpikir untuk memberikan sebagian kepada tetangganya. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tidak terlalu mengenal tetangganya tersebut.

Maka…

BUM!

Lelaki itu membuang sebagian dari wortel pemberian neneknya ke tempat sampah, lalu menepuk nepuk kedua tangannya, untuk menghilangkan debu, lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah kecil miliknya. Ia sempat melirik lagi tempat sampah di depan rumahnya, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung berjalan masuk dengan cepat ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Wortel, wortel, wortell~!" Nyanyi seorang gadis berambut hijau bergoogles dengan ceria sembari memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya. Ia kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang berwarna oranye tua…

Tidak salah lagi…

Itu…

"WORTEL!" Jerit gadis itu ceria lalu melihat kearah tempat dimana tadi ia melihat wortel tersebut. Ia pun melihat, terdapat sekantung wortel kini tengah berada di tempat sampah. Padahal wortel-wortel itu masih dapat dikonsumsi.

Gadis itu pun merasa tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat. Ia marah. Bagi gadis pecinta wortel tersebut, membuang wortel adalah hal yang tak dapat dimaafkan. Maka dengan sigap, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah Gumo. Ia pun menghentakkan langkahnya karena marah.

TOK TOK TOK

Gadis itu pun mengetuk pintu itu (secara tidak sengaja) dengan keras karena tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Gumo yang merasa terganggu dengan ketukan itu, menghentikan aktifitasnya sementara lalu beranjak pergi keluar dan membuka pintu

"KAU DITAHAN KARENA SUDAH MELANGGAR HAK ASASI WORTEL!" Jerit gadis berambut hijau lumut tersebut dengan lantang sambil menunjukkan kartu anggota klub pecinta wortel (?).

_-Carrot Fanclub-_

_Nama: Megumi Nakajima_

_Nickname: Gumi_

_ID: 01 (Pemimpin)_

_Hak asasi wortel harus ditegakkan! Keadilan akan wortel tak boleh diselewengkan! Kami, anggota klub pecinta wortel menyatakan: "Akan memberantas semua kejahatan yang berkaitan dengan wortel di dunia dan membuat mereka menyesal atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepada Ninjin-sama!"_

"Ha…?" Gumo hanya bisa kebinggungan melihat aksi gaje dari seorang gadis yang tadi menganggu aktifitasnya.

"Apa dia itu sudah gila?" Batinnya sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau siapa?!" Tanya Gumi sambil menunjuk Gumo tiba-tiba. Kelihatannya ia terkejut. Mungkin ia mengira ia menangkap seorang Carrot Monster (?).

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?" Tanya Gumo balik, "Namaku Gumo Megpoid. Dan sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku? Sedang menegakkan keadilan atas tindakkan kejam dan sadismu terhadap wortel-wortel di dunia!" Ucap Gumi sambil menunjuk Gumo dengan evil smirknya, "Ah, namaku Megumi Nakajima. Apa kata-kata terakhirmu, wahai orang yang tidak berperikewortelan? Sebelum aku menyerahkanmu ke polisi!"

"Baiklah, _Ninjin-san,_"Ucap Gumo malas sambil memutar bola matanya, "Terserah apa maumu, tapi aku dihadiahi banyak wortel oleh nenekku. Dan karena terlalu banyak, aku membuang sebagian dari wortel tersebut."

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberikannya ke tetanggamu," Balas Gumi sambil mencatat hasil interogasi (?) Gumo di notes yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka."

"Atau… Pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar!"

"Berarti kamu jones (jomblo ngenes) dong."

"Apa pedulimu, huh?"

"Berarti benar ya? Kamu itu jones?"

"Sudahlah!"

"Ah! Berarti tebakanku benar! Eh… Tunggu… Kok topiknya jadi melenceng seperti ini?!" Jerit Gumi kebinggungan.

"Entah, kau yang memulainya," Balas Gumo dengan tatapan datar. Gumi menepuk kepalanya, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Oh iya, ya!" Jeritnya. Sedangkan Gumo hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tatapan datar, "Gadis ini benar-benar aneh…," Batinnya.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, setidaknya kau dapat memberikan wortel-wortel tersebut padaku kan?" Tanya Gumi sambil melihat kearah Gumo.

"Mana bisa? Aku kan baru saja mengenalmu hari ini!" Seru Gumo.

"Ah! Benar juga ya!"

"_Kami-sama_… Apa memang ada orang yang sebodoh dia ini di dunia ini?" Batin Gumo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh mengambilnya?" Tanya Gumi sambil melihat wortel yang kini berada di tempat sampah. Gumo yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Waahh! Arigatou!" Gumi pun langsung merasa sangat senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk Gumo. Membuat wajah lelaki tersebut merona karena aksi Gumi yang sangat mendadak tersebut.

"W-Woi!" Peringat Gumo dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku sangat senang sih…!" Seru Gumi dengan senyuman ceria. Lalu ia segera beranjak pergi ke tempat sampah di dekat rumah Gumo tersebut (melupakan interogasi, serta berbagai macam hal yang ingin dilakukannya tadi), mengangkut sekantung wortel tersebut, lalu berteriak dengan wajah gembira:

"AKU AKAN MEMBALAS BUDIMU NANTI! TUNGGU SAJA!"

Setelah menyerukan kalimat itu, Gumi langsung berlari pulang dengan wajah bahagia. Sedangkan Gumo masih terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya tadi berdetak sangat kencang, dan wajahnya masih sedikit merona.

"Gadis yang aneh…," Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Kini Gumi sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah gembira. Tentu saja ia sangat gembira. Mendapatkan sekantung wortel baginya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak harus menguras dompetnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Ia ternyata baik juga ya!" Ucap Gumi entah pada siapa dengan wajah bahagia. Kantung yang berada di pegangannya ia genggam dengan kedua tangan.

"Walaupun awalnya menyebalkan, tapi ia ternyata baik! Dan kalau kalau dipikir-pikir, ia lumayan tampan juga, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"EH?! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?! ORANG ITU KAN SUDAH MEMBUANG WORTEL!" Jerit Gumi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, membayangkan wajah Gumo saja, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Hah… Apa yang sebenarnyaa terjadi denganku…?" Batinnya kebinggungan.

.

Alicia: Gatau darimana ide ini dateng #plak… Seperti yang kalian lihat, yang menang voting adalah GumiGumo~! Dan untuk cerita ini… Pokoknya ya gini deh jadinya! ._. Semoga semuanya suka… Ah! Kalau yang belum tahu, _Ninjin_ dalam bahasa jepang itu artinya 'wortel'.

.

**[…Voting akan dibuka kembali ketika cerita GumiGumo yang pertama selesai… Cerita ini adalah Two-shot/Three-shot…]**

.

Untuk semua yang sudah review… Arigatou ne! Alice sangat berterimakasih karena sudah me-review fict gaje milik Alice ini…~! X3 Alice balas reviewnya dibawah ini XD

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Ha'ii… Pasangan Carrot sudah jadi nih… Semoga Kei suka ya! XD Arigatou sudah mem-vote! X3

**-Arisa Kaminaga**

Okee… _Gomen_ karena RinLen atau MiKai belum ada… Tapi untuk cerita ini semoga suka! XD Arigatou Mina_-chan_ sudah mem-vote! X3

**-Mucchiseryo**

Okee… Ini sudah lanjut… _Arigatou ne_ sudah mem-vote! X3

**-Kagamine Ririka**

Iya… _Gomen_, awalnya GumiGumo dulu ya X3 Terserah mau panggil Alice apa boleh kok XD _Arigatou_ sudah vote!

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya… _Gomen_ ga ada pair TeiTeiru… Itu dikarenakan Alice ga seberapa mengetahui karakteristik mereka TAT… _Sankyuu_ sudah ikut voting! XD

**-T.A**

Ha'i… _Arigatou_ sudah mem-vote! X3

**-Sae Hinata**

Ha'i… Boleh kok! Tapi gomen karena ngak kepilih untuk chap ini TWT… _Arigatou_ sudah vote! X3

**-Nishiko Yuki**

Ha'i… Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Mahou-chan**

Ehehe… Bener jadi hari Jumat, dan yang kepilih GumiGumo memang. Semoga suka ya! _Arigatou_ sudah mem-vote! X3

**-Puchan**

Oke… Dan ini sudah jadi part one nya, _Arigatou_ sudah ikut voting! X9

**-Kurone Ryu**

Ha'i… _Demo Gomen_ karena RinLen belum kepilih XC… _Arigatou_ sudah vote! c:

**-MaiKamano**

Em… Ini voting ._.a… Tapi kalau pilihnya RintoLenka gapapa sih… XD _Arigatou_ ne sudah mem-vote! X3

.

Semuanya: REVIEW PLEASE? XD

.

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
